


Interlude II

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, like the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter spends some more time with the Coven.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 8
Kudos: 270





	Interlude II

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, that's why it's an interlude. 
> 
> I also know I would probably only post once today but I'm celebrating a uni grade! 
> 
> Not much to tag because not a lot is actually happening in this one. The next section will be up tomorrow :) (for me).

Peter is bored. 

The coven are still sorting out their bits and pieces for the ritual that won't work. They had apparently decided that Peter was lying. 

Works for him. 

He's getting used to the electric current running through him, the high pitched whining is still there so he can't focus his hearing and his shoulders ache like a bitch. The constant smell of sawdust is making is nose itch.

The coven in their white robes and red shoes stay in the same big room. Peter isn't sure how much time has passed, he's certain it hasn't been a full day yet. If the Pack can figure out what's going on they should be able to find him sooner rather than later. 

He's not really identified any other members besides The Really Old One, Gold Bangle, Juice Dress from Boston and Orchid Tattoo. To be honest Peter doesn't really care. 

"Hey," Peter whispers at Gold Bangle as she walks passed. "Can I have some water?" 

She paused and glances around before peering at him. Now he has a face, and surprisingly a name.

"Please," Peter puts on a pained expression. "I'm so thirsty." 

Gold Bangle gives a small nod and hurries off. 

Peter snorts. That was easy. He knew she was the weak link. 

As Gold Bangle comes back with a small glass of water she trips, the water goes everywhere. Peter feels a surge of anger. 

Then he realises they have all stopped, and stumbled or dropped things. The Really Old One let's out a scream. And then so does Peter, unlike hers his isn't a scream of rage it's one of pain. 

It surges through him. He feels it burning up his body, his right hand especially. Then it's over and that is left is _power_. 

His fangs drop down, his claws pop out and his wolf breaks through the electric restriction. 

"Stiles!" Peter slurs through his fangs. His mate is hurt and Peter must go to him. 

Peter roars.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot thickens. (If I do say so, myself.) 
> 
> [And still on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
